Dukes and Dolls
by Sisters of Dark
Summary: Pg for now, look for higher rating later. The Doll cousins are in town with their aunt Molly, and when Roscoe and Boss confiscate money that they were supposed to give to Jesse Duke, Bo and Luke get caught up in the action.


                        Author's Note: Doll is pronounced Dole. Yeah, I know we're freaks.

     Dukes and Dolls      

                                                Just the Good Ole Girls

**Oh, Roscoe's up to his old tricks again. Wonder who he's waiting for at his favorite speed trap?**

            Roscoe knelt down behind the bushes, binoculars in hand, ready to catch them varmint Duke boys.  "Cuckoo, Flash. We're gonna get them Dukes boys this time. I can feel it! Hhyaa."

 A bright flash of color roared down the dirt road and it seemed that Roscoe had gotten his wish at getting Bo and Luke.

"Let's go Flash! Cuckoo! Boss is gonna be so happy…Maybe he'll give me a raise!" With that in mind, Roscoe nearly leaped into his patrol car and tore out of his hiding spot, after making sure Flash had her seat belt on of course. "This is gonna be some dangerous driving Flash. Safety first."

As he sped down the road after the car, he realized it wasn't the bright orange General Lee. His heart sank with disappointment, but then lightened when he realized he could get the Duke boys on possession of a stolen vehicle…and speeding! "We've got those boys on the chopper block now, I reckon! Just gotta catch them."

            **It doesn't look like Roscoe's gonna be catching up to that car anytime soon. It's outmaneuvering him like a fat woman after a smartie. But that drivin' sure don't look like nuthing I've ever seen them Duke boys do.**

            The hot pink car was kicking up clouds of dust as it veered sharply to the right down a small side road. Roscoe followed valiantly, side-swiping a few young saplings along the way. 

            They were heading towards a small creek bed. "Oh no," Roscoe sighed. "I hate jumps. HOLD ON FLASH!" In his attempt to follow the car ahead, Roscoe didn't see the sandy drop off that the car ahead had swerved around before hitting the jump. As a result, Roscoe's patrol car went straight down instead of up, trapping him in the sputtering vehicle as it slowly died. Roscoe hit the dashboard in disgust. "Dammit Flash, we was so close this time!" He grabbed his CB and yelled into it, "ENOS! You go get me Cooter, y'hear? I need someone to toe me out of this ditch."

            "Didja lose them Dukes again Sheriff?"

            "I didn't lose em!....I lost em. Grynmf." Roscoe admitted, shaking his head sadly. 

**            Well, now that that threat's been extinguished, let's see who's been doing the driving in that car there. Cuz I gotta hunch that ain't them Dukes.**

            "That was so awesome Tash!" Nicole sputtered, looking back on the beached patrol car.  

            "I try," Natasha Doll replied with a smug smile, pulling her cowboy hat down an inch or so.

            "I seriously need to do that sometime. That would be such a rush to do the driving."

            "It is. But you're not getting in this seat."

            "Alright cuz. But I ain't taking you with me when I go skydiving next spring then."

            Natasha smiled. "Fine with me. I'm afraid of heights."

            Nicole shook her head. "Only a cousin of mine'd be afraid of heights, I reckon."

            "What that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked indignantly, her long dark hair whipping over her shoulder as she shot a glare at her cousin.

            "Nothin' much."

            "Whatever mate." She laughed, turning down onto a tree-lined road.

            "We goin' back to Aunt Molly's right away then, or down into Hazzard to check out the guys?" Nicole asked with her one-track mind. 

            Natasha grinned. "Check out the boys of course. But remember, we got that money of Molly's that we need to give to Jesse Duke."

            "Sure, sure," Nicole answered flippantly. "Fun first, work later"

            "I uh, wouldn't really call it work, but I concur." 

            **Boy, It sure looks like these girls could give the Dukes a run for there money, what with their driving and all. **


End file.
